


disc room

by clingytwtinc



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: (theyre uncomfy with that), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Grief, Guilt, Hugs, Hurt No Comfort, I need therapy, Implied Death, No Smut, No beta we die like dream, Other, Platonic Relationships, Regret, SHIPPERS DNI, Sibling dynamic, YESSS THATS A TAG!!!, but also twitter wanted it so, do not be weird, dream but only for like 1 bit, for the proper filters, god is real and he made me write this fanfiction, hurt a little bit of comfort, they need therapy, tubbo didnt actually die in this scene though. thank god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingytwtinc/pseuds/clingytwtinc
Summary: the final disc room scene, the conversation between tubbo and tommy.spoilers , obviously . also lowercase on purpose
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	disc room

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter hell yeah @EXILEDINNIT
> 
> tw for implications of death (isnt actually written) and mild suicidal intent (expressed loosely)

dream took a breath, shooting his invisible gaze pointedly at tommy. "tubbos a pawn." he muttered simply. tommy froze under the contact, brain going fuzzy.

"im not a pawn..." tubbo quietly protested from his side. he sounded small, and sympathy tugged at him a million times over.

dream huffed. he was annoyed with the stalling, and he half-turned away from them. "just say your goodbyes." 

"no, fuck you!" tommy spat, regretting it immediately when panic rose in his chest. dream spun around on his heels, advancing toward him at a sickening pace. it made his head spin. "tommy, you're gonna miss out on your chance to say goodbye to your best friend." tommy shrunk into himself, refusing to wince under the pressure. "i'm not kidding, i'm going to kill him!" he did wince, this time, taking a protective step backward toward tubbo withiut sparing a glance over his shoulder. "you wont! you're not going to!"

dream eyes him, coming to his full height and keeping a steady stare on them. "listen. you need to accept it. you can deny it all you want, but then you lose. he'll die and you'll regret forever that you didnt say goodbye." tommy paused, feeling a crushing weight dawn on him. "im gonna walk over here, say your goodbyes."

with that, he turned, waving non-chalantly, and took a few paces forward, in his own mind. tommy hopped back into reality, turning to stare at tubbo, grief making his body weak. "hes not gonna kill you." tommy burst out, voice shaking. he wished it didnt. "he's not gonna fucking kill you. he needs me- youve seen him decieve everyone tubbo, hes not gonna kill us-" he took a breath, not catching the pleading eye tubbo was giving him. "i'll tell you what we'll do, we make a break for the portal, and we run all the way back home-" he broke off, weight on his shoulders heavier and more noticeable. he snapped out of his ramble, meeting tubbo's gaze. he looked calm, and it made tommy panic.

"we will be dead before we get to the portal. its too much of a distance." tubbo told him gently. he didnt seem afraid. not like he did on the ride here. then, he was antsy. now? he was oddly at peace. tommy disliked it, and instead opted to hug him tightly and hoped that if he clutched onto him long enough dream would let them go. ".. its alright, we had some laughs, it was, it was- it was fun, while it lasted." tubbo murmured carefully to him. his words were slow, and he was trembling. tommy didnt point it out, because tubbo wouldnt have wanted him to. but his words pierced him and he tore himself away from him, this time, his hands on tubbos shoulders- but it wasnt a comforting grip like tubbos. it was filled with horror."why have you just accepted it?" he breathed, staring hard at him and silently willing him to not give in this easily. "dont just accept it now! tubbo, we dont just- tubbo we never accept defeat, alright? we never do!"

tubbo hummed, glancing to the side, at the ground, and to the cieling.

"there is no-where to go under, we have no blocks, theres no-where to go up." he states calmly. tubbo turns back to tommy, and this time, he catches a flash of regret that passes along his gaze for just a moment. tommy prays hes getting through to him, at least enough. "we never accept- we dont accept this shit man!"

"we'll die before we get to the portal, we cant go that way," he gestures to the hallway holding valuables. tommy's heard clenches at the thought of henry. he tries not to think about it. "we dont have pickaxes." he grew quiet again, not flinching at the sound of the lift they'd taken down rising and returning to its dock. tubbo sighs, closing his eyes for a moment, and tommy wants to sob. "its fine, we had some laughs, its- its over. we had some laughs, it was fun! you know, all good things must come to an end eventually... i just didnt think that this would be my... my 'coming to an end', if you will." he rambles, tipping his head every so often. still, grief stabs at tommy. he hasn't accepted this, not like tubbo has. he wouldn't accept it.

"no! but- what am i- tubbo, what am i without you?" now tommy was crying, noticeably. he wishes he wasnt. his eyes sting familiarly. he catches the flash of grief they share.

"yourself..?" he answers quietly. tommy goes quiet, grip tightening on tubbos shoulders. he wants to sink into the ground and bring tubbo with him. he wished they decided to run away like they planned to do forever ago.

"so you really... are you accepting this..?" he whispered, leaning in a little, as though off-balance. he was dizzy. "are you okay... are you gonna be okay..?"

tubbo smiled, a genuine and soft one. tommy felt his eyes sting again at that- its been a while since tubbo smiled like that. "yeah, its- its alright. hey, it was fun, we said our goodbyes already, at the start. who knows what happens when im dead." tommy notices tubbo wince at his impossibly tighter grip, but he doesnt care. he hopes it forces all of the grief he feels into his best friend so that tubbo changes his mind. 

"but that was... no, but we were optimistic! you know we were optimistic! the whole way here we were bantering! we were optimistic! but this isn't..." his voice trailed off, shaky at the end, and finally broke. his head dropped limply, and he stared at the floor, leaning most of his weight onto his friend.

"well, you know, you get backed into a corner sometimes." he says simply. "this is- like, he described me as a pawn? this is checkmate. this is it, this is the end. i suggest you resign.." tommy still doesnt let go of tubbo, but he makes eye contact again, and he knows he must look miserable because tubbo's gaze softens more than it had been before. 

"tubbo... even though for this entire server, i have always regarded you as my side-kick... really tubbo, i was- i was your sidekick." again, tommy cries. "just- please dont go." he takes a shaky breath, and tubbo offers him a hug. a last one. tommy gladly takes it. " _please_ dont go..." he whisperes breathlessly, closing his eyes and wishing that tubbo would listen.

its silent for several beats. tommy hears movement from behind him, and his heart lurches, expectedly being pushed gently away from his friend. _by_ his friend. it hurts him, and instinctively he reaches forward again. "... well, its fine." tubbo begins, straightening to meet his eye. tommy blinks hard, struggling to clear his blurry vision. "no, no, no-" his voice breaks, and his throat is too thick to say anything else. hes only left staring at his brother.

"its about time, anyway. it's about time." tubbo smiles again, and tommy catches the tears they share. "goodbye, tommy." 


End file.
